Two Sides of the Story
by Celestial Heart
Summary: Questioning my feelings, I wish I could tell him the truth. But to him, I am just Sora. Riku x Sora!
1. Prologue

Two Sides of the Story

Yay! I am so happy to be writing fanfiction again! It has been so long since I have written anything lol, but I hope this story turns out to be a good read :)

**Pairing: Sora & Riku **(Squeee! Oh so cute! ) If you don't like shonen-ai and yaoi, then please don't read.

I wanted to make Sora and Riku a little more emotional than their actual personalities, to give the story a more personal aspect, but I hope they are not too out of character! I apoligize if they are.. and changes and suggestions are always welcome! (not too harsh, okay? XD)

I don't have a main plan for this story, I am just going to write.. and write.. see where I end up (I won't get lost, I promise XD) But I have ideas, so that is good!

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney**

I hope you enjoy!

Prologue

_'Questioning my feelings, I wish I could tell him the truth. But to him, I am just Sora'_

_A smile is worth a thousand words.. how many times have I heard that? I guess it is assumed that those 'thousand words' are feel-good, exciting words. I don't feel that so called 'feel-good' stuff anymore, not how I used to. I smile, and I feel sadness. I feel torn in half. Like, one half of me, everyone knows, and has lots of friends. My other half has a secret no-one knows, and I feel alone. There is always two sides of the story, I guess._

Sora read over his written feelings, and quickly rolled up the piece of paper, enclosing them. Placing the scroll in a bottle, Sora knew that his journal entries were out of the ordinary, and not the usual type – where you can reflect upon them over and over again. He placed the bottle in the water, and watched the waves crash against the glass. He wanted to reflect, he really did, but he was afraid.. afraid to loose everything and everyone. He wanted to yell his feelings in happiness, but all that came out was whispers of sadness. He wanted to love the person he adored the most, but he knew that was impossible. He wanted lots of things.. but they were so hard to get.

* * *

Sorry this was so short! xD Didn't want to reveal too much of the story.. but thank you for reading! :D


	2. Sora, I want to be just like you!

Hey everyone! Hope you all liked the prologue of my story :)

It is quite funny how I got the idea of the Paopu fruit part of the chapter..

On Destiny Islands, there is that tree where Riku is always sitting, and there are Paopu Fruit on the end of the tree.. well.. I tried for about half and hour to get the fruit.. and didn't realise until afterwards you couldn't get the fruit.. (ahem, I am not crazy, I dont think xD )

Well anyway, read and enjoy!

Sora, I want to be just like you!

Sora could feel sand seeping into his shoes, as he walked along the shoreline of Destiny Islands, his home. He had grown up on the islands, and it had never changed. That was good – he felt a sense of comfort knowing exactly where he was. He squinted as he looked into the horizon. The sun was rising, creating a mosiac of reflections in the water.

"A new day..", Sora whispered, getting lost in the moment. The sight was nothing new, but it was always something special.

"No duh, silly!", a voice yelled behind him. Sora jumped, looking around. Kairi smiled, crossing her arms.

"What'cha up to?", she asked, moving beside him. Sora shrugged, and said,

"Nothing much, just making the most of the morning". He smiled. Her petite hands moved to her mouth as she giggled.

Kairi. Sora had known her for a long time. Growing up, they were always close. Sora always thought he would develop stronger feelings for her, especially when he hit his teens. He loved her in every way, but loving her in that way didn't happen, and he knew it never would happen.

"Ha ha, you have 'till twelve to make the most of the morning", she said.

"Yeah, you are right, as usual", Sora smiled, skimming his foot along the water.

"Well, since it is so early, want to help me pick paopu fruit? Otherwise you know, Tidus and Selphie will pick them all out of Destiny Islands".

Sora could see the flicker of excitement in Kairi's eyes, now knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Yeah, ok", Sora replied. Kairi jumped up, clasping her hands together.

"Yay! Paopu fruit is so delicious – especially when you get to share it with someone special!".

She took Sora's hand, and started running, dragging Sora behind her. He started running slowly, and she looked back to him, tints of red reflecting on the layers of her hair.

_'Just like a romantic movie' _Sora thought, half-heartidly. Kairi was going through a 'romance' phrase, anything she did or said reflected back to love and romance. Of course, that was part of growing up.

"Ouch, my arm hurts!", Kairi yelped, reaching for the paopu fruit. Kairi was halfway up what was called the 'crazy shaped tree', a tree isolated full of paopus, but were very unreachable.

"Kairi, get down! We can find paopus' somewhere else!", Sora yelled from below the tree, holding his hand halfway across his eyes. He did not want to see Kairi getting hurt, but the more he seemed to yell for her to get down, the more she seemed to climb.

"No way!! There's HEAPS of fruit up here, better picked than fallen in the sea!"

She was determined for that paopu fruit!

"Well, the fish can eat eat! C'mon, you are going to get hurt!"

"No..i'm..not!..", her voice sounded strained, reaching further for the fruit.

"Nearly there!", her voice sounded uplifted, her fingers touching the fruit. Suddenly, the scraping of bark caused Sora to yelp. Kairi's foot slid down the bark, causing Kairi to scream a scream that Twilight Town could probably hear. She held onto the branch, looking down at the water.

"Soraaa!! HELP!", Kairi screamed, kicking her feet in the air. Sora ran towards her, holding out his arms.

"Kairi, jump into my arms!", he yelled. She then laughed, holding tighter to the branch.

"Ohh..how romantic!", her voice sounded playful. Half a second ago, she was screaming in fear. Sora rolled his eyes, and as he did, a low voice said in his ear,

"She ain't scared, either that, or she likes you".

"Wha?!", Sora jumped, facing the taller, silver-haired boy.

"I always have to be the superhero, don't I? Riku the superhero.. has a ring to it, aye?"

His emerald eyes sparkled. Sora watched, as he lifted Kairi off the tree.

"Nothin' romantic about this", he said bluntly, placing Kairi's feet safely on the ground. Kairi pouted, and playfully punched him in the arm.

"No paopu fruit for you, end of story!", she laughed, handing the fruit she had to Sora.

"Oh.. so that's what you were doing. Well, this is my tree – my fruit. End of story". He laughed, running his hand through his hair. Climbing onto the trunk, he said,

"I am going to have some time alone, so maybe you would be nice and go searching for fruit somewhere else.. please?". Riku looked back, smiling.

"Riku, this ain't your turf!", Kairi said, placing her hands on her hips. Sora smiled, locking eyes with Riku.

Riku.. Sora didn't have many words to explain him. Mature? Playful? He had a balance of both, and he knew when to use them. Every boy on the island was intimidated by him, and every girl thought he was gorgeous. Sora was no way intimidated by him, but was drawn to him. In more ways than anyone knew. Around this time, he knew he would start looking at girls, and develop feelings for them. He had that talk already..

"Sora is going to fall in love with Kairi!"

"Oh, they look so good together!"

"Ooo.. Sora and Kairi are going to get married!!", added in by Selphie.

No, no one told him he would start developing feelings for other boys. That he wanted to be with a boy, not a girl. He had small crushes, but this time, he had fallen in love. Fallen in love with Riku.

"I did say 'please'", Riku pleaded. He gave another wink to Sora, this time making Sora flush. He turned away, scratching the back of his head.

"Fine, i'm not arguing. That tree is dangerous, anyway." Kairi rolled her eyes. Riku shrugged, as Sora bit his lip, trying not to laugh. They then all laughed at once, Tidus running to the three of them, Selphie skipping behind.

"Dude, what's so funny?", Tidus said, tapping Sora's shoulder. He turned around, smiling,

"Hey to you, too!", he said. Selphie's eyes sparkled, as she said brightly,

"Sora, you have paopu fruit!". She smiled, moving from one foot to another. Sora rubbed his chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Hmmm.. well I guess I could share", he teased, handing a paopu to Selphie. She jumped up, hugging the fruit.

"You are always so kind, I want to be just like you!", she said. Sora scratched the back of his head, as he heard a chorus of 'awwws' from everyone. He quickly glanced at Riku, then looked down, not wanting to show the sadness that was entering his eyes.

_'Just like me? If I was me right now, I would tell Riku that I have fallen in love. With him. I would be so proud to tell everyone, not afraid. I would not be pretending.. I would be real.'_

* * *

Yay! This chapter was awsome to write! Please review.. that would make me happy xD Thank you for reading!


	3. Icing Sugar Messages

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the delay! Something was wrong with our internet.. :( (But that gave me more time to write lol!)  
Please read and enjoy!

Icing Sugar Messages

"Oi Sora! I want to be just like you!". Sora grinned at the comment, reconising the voice. It was now twilight, and twilight at Destiny Islands was always something special. Sora could feel the warmth of the sunlight on his arms, as he lay against the tree. The beauty of twilight always helped Sora to remember that love was a beautiful thing.

"Haha Riku, very funny", Sora mumbed, feeling his face already blushing red. Riku scruffed Sora's hair, laughing.

"Aww.. don't be embarassed, your face is going bright red". Sora rolled his eyes, knowing that it was not only because of Riku's teasing. He looked down, wind blowing sand into his eyes.

"You know, we don't really talk much anymore.. Yeah, we are all growing up – but it is this time in our lives when we need to talk." Riku paused, looking out into the horizon. He then shifted his eyes to Sora, who was rubbing his eyes.

"I know.. I'm sorry I kinda ignored you this morning.. all that paopu picking was tiring..". He was speaking quickly, Riku now noticing Sora's eyes were red and watery.

"...are you alright? You look like you're crying". Riku stopped walking, placing his hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora smiled, quickly shaking his head.

"Nah, just got sand in my eyes – but that happens on Destiny Islands, right?". Riku laughed, placing his thumb under Sora's eye, wiping away the tear. Sora glanced up to Riku, different thoughts in his mind suddenly surfacing. He wanted to tell Riku at that point about his feelings – and he knew they were getting stronger, as all he wanted to do was lean in and kiss him. Trying to fight these thoughts, Sora gently pushed Riku's arm away.

"Riku.. S-sorry...", he mumbled, looking away. Riku frowned in confusion, saying,

"No...ummm... i'm sorry. I guess that weirded you out a bit".

_'No way! It felt uhhh.. hot? And.. just made my feelings ten times stronger!' _Sora thought. He scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward.

"It's alright – I guess I am.. umm.. growing up..", Sora stammered, not knowing what else to say.

_'I don't know if Riku would ever know that I really was crying.. just a bit. They were not only tears from the sand in my eyes.. 'it is this time in our lives when we need to talk'. When he said that, I felt so upset. I mean, he wants to talk to me, and I really want to talk to him. I especially want to tell him about my sexual orientation, because it's so important to me. But how would he react if I told him I had a crush on him?_

Sora was lost in thought, until he heard the word 'cake'.

"Huh? Cake?", Sora questioned. Riku grinned, and said,

"Gosh Sora, so much for listening to my secret!". Sora bit his lip, and said,

"Secret? Sorry, I was kinda in my own world". Riku rolled his eyes, and said,

"Well... I am going to bake a cake..", Sora grinned, saying,

"Are you serious?! That isn't a secret!", Riku frowned, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well it sorta is a secret – you know I never bake!", he said in a teasing way. Sora smiled, lightly punching Riku in the arm.

"I have better secrets than that, c'mon!", he blurted out. Riku raised one eyebrow, smiling, and said,

"A vanilla cake.. with icing.. and you are going to help me!". Sora placed his hand on his chin, tilting his head to one side.

"That sounds fair.. as long as I get a slice afterwards". Riku stood up, stretching.

"No problem. Maybe this would be a chance to catch up.. and you can tell me those secrets that are apparantly better than mine". He smiled, holding his hand out to Sora. Sora took it, standing up.

"I guess we better start now, then", he said, still holding on to Riku's hand. Riku looked down to see their hands still connected, and smiled.

"Man, we must have such a connection, we are still holding hands", he teased, letting go. Sora flushed, knowing that connection he felt was real.

"Can you smell the vanilla, Sora?", Riku swooned, staring into the oven. Sora smiled, looking over to Riku.

"Riku, are you going to help me with the icing? Or are you going to stare at the cake all day?", he said, dipping his finger in the sugary syrup. As soon as the cake was ready to bake, Riku did not leave the oven. He was proud of the baking – but Sora did all the hard work.

"Yeah, icing is the best part.. duh!", he said, standing up. He walked over to Sora, placing his arm across Sora's shoulders. Sora watched as Riku dipped his finger into the bowl, and placed it in his mouth. He could feel his face heating up as his eyes followed Riku's tongue.

"Mmmm... so good..", he sighed. Sora looked back into the bowl, knowing that these 'embarassing situations' were now happening quite often.

_'Part of growing up? Well, I think I have enough to deal with already!' _Sora sighed, his hormones going into overdrive.

"Ummm.. I need to go to the bathroom", Sora said, quickly walking out of the kitchen. Riku watched as Sora practically ran out of the room.

"Don't run too fast!", he called, shrugging.

The smell of vanilla filled the room, as the cake cooled on the kitchen bench. Sora had his arms folded, staring at the cake. He felt embarassed and ashamed with what happened a while back, and his mind again was confused and full of thoughts.

"Sora?", he heard his name. He blinked, looking up to Riku.

"Huh?", Sora said, scratching the back of his head. Riku shook his head, and said,

"I _said _we should ice the cake now. But, maybe first you can tell me whats up? You seem to be thinking alot". Riku frowned in concern, as Sora quickly shook his head.

"Sora, i'm not dumb. Ever since... I don't know, you seem to be alone and stuff quite a lot.. are you listening to me now?". Sora snapped, saying,

"Ok, whatever! I might be thinking a lot, but that is because I have a lot on my mind!", he blinked, looking down.

"Sorry...", he whispered. Riku pushed the cake towards Sora, and said quietly,

"Sorry, man. Has it got anything to do with those secrets of yours?" He took the icing decorater, and writ on the cake,

_Everything will be ok! :) _Riku then said,

"You can tell me anything, you know". Sora lifted his arms behind his head, and said,

"I-I know... It's uhhh... yeah... really personal..". Trying to change the subject, Sora then quickly said,

"Lets ice this cake now, before it gets cold". Picking up the ice decorator, he drew a smiley face on the cake. Riku looked at Sora in confusion, as he smiled at his designs on the baking. He couldn't figure out why Sora was being moody, let alone why he wouldn't talk to him about his problems.

_'I guess Sora will tell me whatever it is, when he's ready", _Riku thought.

_I felt like crying, how could baking a cake become so emotional? I don't understand why i'm getting so upset over everything. This afternoon was a good example of that.. but it was so damn embarassing, feeling turned on with Riku right there. He wants to know what's going on with me.. Ohhh! I'm so confused. Well, Roxas is gay, and proud. Maybe I will talk to him, because I can't do this alone._

Sora wiped his eyes, as he placed his diary entry on his desk.


End file.
